


Scent me

by randomdestielfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Misha, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Jensen, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/pseuds/randomdestielfangirl
Summary: “You and Jared were apparently talking about my crystal deodorant? Hmmm?” Misha said, moving his mouth a bit closer.
“Maybe,” Jensen said, lifting his head enough to kiss the other man. “What about it?”
Misha kissed back for a second before pulling away.
“I also heard something about musk.” Misha said slowly, bending down again. “Now how did that come about, babe?”





	Scent me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the J2 panel at Chicon 2016. Un-beta'd

Jensen sighed as he opened his door and groped for the light switch. He enjoyed conventions, he really did. He loved meeting old and new fans, signing fantastic artwork, talking to them and in general absorbing the tremendous amount of love and energy they had for the show. And the photo ops-- over the years he had taken some thousands, yet at every convention there was something new and original. It kept him going during those long days on set, when he was tired and hungry and sleepy and just about ready to give up. But the fact that so many people enjoyed what he did, that so many of them overcame enormous personal problems and struggles which they later credited to him, it was humbling. And just the thought of all those people would make him get up and give it another go.

This didn’t alter the fact that conventions were absolutely exhausting. He had hoped to catch a nap before he and Jared had to catch the flight, but it would take too much time just to have a shower and pack. He stretched a little, feeling his joints pop with a crack and walked over to his suitcase to dig for a fresh set of clothes. 

He frowned as someone rapped on his door. It couldn’t be Jared, as they had just parted after hanging out with Jeffrey for a drink after their autographs. The person knocked again and Jensen huffed in annoyance as he stomped across the room and opened the door. 

“Mish, wha-” he started to say, but got cut off as Misha shoved him in and closed and locked the door behind him. 

“Why-” Jensen began again, but Misha proceeded to grab him and toss him on to the bed, before pinning him in place between his powerful arms. 

Jensen would be lying if he wasn’t ridiculously turned by this manhandling. There was a small smirk on Misha’s face and he was panting a little. 

“So,” Misha said a breathily, his mouth very close to Jensen’s. “A little birdie told me something at the autographs.”

“Uh-huh.” Jensen answered intelligently, too absorbed by the tiny beads of sweat that were running down Misha’s brow. 

“You and Jared were apparently talking about my crystal deodorant? Hmmm?” Misha said, moving his mouth a bit closer.

“Maybe,” Jensen said, lifting his head enough to kiss the other man. “What about it?”

Misha kissed back for a second before pulling away.

“I also heard something about musk.” Misha said slowly, bending down again. “Now how did that come about, babe?” 

Misha’s warm breath fanned Jensen’s ear and he felt himself shiver.

“Well someone wanted to know what perfume me and Jared used and Jared said- Oh fuck, Mish!” he gasped as Misha ran his tongue slowly across his earlobe. 

Jensen’s hips bucked upwards, trying and failing to make contact. 

“Go on.” Misha said, now starting to suck gently at the ear. It wasn’t fair. Misha knew he had really sensitive ears, that asshole.

“So Jared said you used your crazy crystal shit which doesn’t even do anything and just amplifies- amplifies- Mish god, babe please-”

“Amplifies what, Jen?” Misha said, still calm and cool and collected and Jensen wanted to scream. 

“Your scent okay! Your natural scent which is nine kinds of amazing and it always turns me on and you _reek_ of it now and can we just please?” 

To his utter annoyance, Misha pulled back completely and smiled at him. His come-hither smile at that, just a lazy twist of the lips that never failed to give Jensen an erection. 

“You know Jensen, I had no idea you liked the smell so much.” Misha said, still smiling. “Guess I took the right call running up the stairs instead of taking the elevator then.”

“Fuck you, Mish.” Jensen cursed, before surging forward to kiss him again.

“Well I was planning on you doing just that.” Misha said, tugging at Jensen’s hair to pull his head back. “Guess what I did in the bathroom before I ran up the stairs?”

Jensen sucked in his breath before shoving Misha off him and positively ripping off his own clothes. Misha laughed as he carefully shimmied out of his jeans and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Jensen watched with ill-concealed impatience for a minute before grabbing at him and getting the shirt off. There was an audible pop as a button or two came off, but Jensen didn’t give it a second thought as he captured Misha’s lips into a searing kiss. 

They were both hard and leaking, and Jensen bit back a throaty moan as their cocks rubbed together.

“Let me ride you, big boy.” Misha breathed between kisses, shoving Jensen back onto the pillows. 

“Miiiishhh” Jensen groaned as the other man expertly slid his throbbing cock inside. 

The bedsprings creaked as Misha began to move slowly, his eyes shut and his lower lip between his teeth. 

“I can’t believe you opened yourself up in a bathroom. In a _convention_.” Jensen stuttered, as Misha rolled his hips slowly, tortuously.

Misha opened his eyes and grinned at him, bending down to capture Jensen’s lips in a filthy, open mouthed kiss. Misha was tight and hot and positively wet, and Jensen shuddered again at the image of him lubing himself up in a public bathroom with his handler right outside. 

Jensen’s phone rang out, and they froze for a second before Misha proceeded to suck on Jensen’s neck lightly, careful not to cause a mark.

“You want to get that?” Misha asked him, moving his hips slowly, making Jensen want to weep in frustration. 

“Are you fucking kidding me Mish?” Jensen growled, his fingernails raking across Misha’s back. “I know it’s Jared and I don’t care if he- arrrgggh”

“If he what?” Misha asked him, sitting up and looking down at him with a cocky smile. 

“If he kicks the door down. I won’t fucking care. Mish, babe let me. Stop fucking teasing so much.” Jensen babbled as he tried to grab Misha’s cock. 

“No you won’t.” Misha batted his hand away and replaced it with his own. “You’re going to keep your hands to yourself and just watch, Jackles.”

The phone rang again and Jensen managed to move his foot enough to kick it off the bed. 

Misha rewarded him with another one of his sly smiles, before picking up the pace a little. The headboard slammed against the wall, and Jensen hoped the sound proofing of the hotel rooms was good. Misha’s hands pinned his own down at his sides, and there was nothing he could do but moan and gasp as Misha fucked himself on Jensen’s cock, his blue eyes nearly black with lust. 

“I’m so close, Mish...” Jensen moaned as Misha rolled his hips mercilessly, his powerful thighs flexing. “Please don’t stop.”

“Of course not babe” Misha said, moving one of his hands to Jensen’s mouth. “Lick?”

Jensen licked Misha’s large hand, tasting the lavender flavour of the hand sanitizer Misha preferred to use. Misha ground down on him a little harder, and started to jerk off. 

Jensen bit his lip and whined at the sight, his hands clutching at the bed sheets. Misha grinned at him wickedly, his hand speeding up to match the pace of his hips. 

“Mish, Mish... _Please_ ” 

“Jen babe, I’m going to-” Misha said, finally losing all semblance of control as Jensen felt his own orgasm start to close in.

Misha let out a long, guttural moan as his come splattered on Jensen’s belly, and the sight of it was enough to make him come too. He grabbed at Misha and yanked him forward, kissing him thoroughly as he slipped out of the other man. 

“Mmm... Love you Jen” Misha mumbled against him, sounding well and truly fucked.

“I love you too Mish” he said, licking a bead of sweat off Misha’s upper lip. 

They lay there panting, Jensen’s heart feeling like it was about to burst. Misha lightly ran his fingers through Jensen’s sweat soaked hair, and pressed a small kiss to his neck.  


The phone chirped again, this time with a message. 

“I’m going to kill Jared” Jensen groaned as he pushed himself off the bed to look for his phone. And sure enough it was his best friend. The message simply read-

_If you’re done fucking we need to leave._

“What’s he saying?” Misha asked as he stretched a little and rolled his shoulders, before bending down to grab at his jeans.

Jensen stared at him. If he was eighteen again, he’d be going for another round.

“Jen?” Misha asked, breaking him out of his reverie. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jensen said, throwing him a wink. “Just thinking about how hot you were.” 

Misha smiled widely before crossing over to kiss him deeply.

“You’ve ruined my shirt.”

“You can have mine.” Jensen said, “It’ll look better on you.” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too. Come and say hello?
> 
> randomdestielfangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
